Orders
What are Orders? An Order can be seen as a community within Rage of Bahamut. People can join with the permission of the order leader, they may leave when they want to and you can get additional buffs for being in an Order. Other benefits may be that you get to know different people and talk about tips and cards you may be searching for through the order forum. Order Page The Order page holds some usefull data of the order that you are currently in (assuming you are in one). For example, The current level of the order can be seen. This will influence the number of people that are allowed to be in the Order The current leader is shown, this will allow you to adress the leader directly and maybe talk about your admitance. The number of members that the order currently has against the total that is allowed in the order, it is a good idea to always look for open spots before requesting an invite into the order. But if you really want to join an Order, it may be a good idea to talk with the leader about this matter and come to a proposition. The total amount of rupies gathered can be seen. And you can request an invite to the order. If you were to be in an Order, you will also be able to participate in the discussions that may be going on in the order forum. See what size your order has and help your order by donating rupies or treasure (which will result in a rupie donation, quantity will differ with different treasure). By donating you will help increase the size of your order this increasing the amount of members it may hold. Ranking in the Order Of course certain members are allowed to have a title within the order. The order leader is the only one allowed to give these titles to members. These titles give an extra boost to your total Defense or Attack during battle. But these titles will also give the attacking player extra points during the Holy Wars. *Of course we have the Order Leader, defeating this player in a Holy War will grant 1.5 times the obtained holy points. *The Vice Order Leader will grant 1.2 times the obtained holy war points upon defeat. *The Defense Leader is one of the barriers the opposing order must defeat before they may attack other members of your order, or vise versa. So it is wise to choose this Leader carefully. The title will grant an additional boost to the total defense the player has during battle. Upon defeating this Leader you will be granted 1.2 times the holy war points obtained. *The Attack Leader will get an additional boost to their total attack during battle making them a critical part of the order during the Holy Wars. Defeating this Leader will grant you 1.2 times the holy war points you will obtain upon victory. Buildings The Order Leader may build additinal buildings with the funds that people have donated. These buildings will grant the order members a boost to their attack and defense during battle. But what kind of boost is determind by the building. There are 4 kinds of building that may be build. *The Trainings Grounds will raise the Attack and Defense of its members Man cards by an additional 5% and cost 3,000,000 Rupies to build. *The Church will raise the Attack and Defense of its members God cards by an additional 5% and cost 3,000,000 Rupies to build. *The Cavern will raise the Attack and Defense of its members Demon cards by an additional 5% and cost 3,000,000 Rupies to build. *Walls lower the amount of holy points the opponent gains from battle during Holy Wars. Destroying your opponent's walls does not allow your order members to attack your opponents order members. Walls costs 50,000 Rupies per wall. You cannot build additional walls during HWs. Category:Gameplay